Devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have become an important accessory, and perhaps even a vital accessory, for many people. These devices can store large amounts of a person's data such as a music collection, documents, contacts, notes, reminders, calendar dates, pictures, video, and much more. These devices may include many different application programs or apps that people have bought for the device such as productivity apps, games, news apps, and so forth. These apps have provided new ways for consumers to access content, connect with others, improve productivity, relax, and discover new things—just to name a few examples.
A key feature of such devices is that they are small and relatively lightweight. So, people can often be found using their devices in public such as on subways, on buses, while walking outside, in coffee shops, in restaurants, and so forth. These devices can be very expensive. As a result, these devices are particularly attractive to thieves. For example, a common method of theft on subways is to snatch devices away from unsuspecting owners right before the subway doors close. Once the mobile device has been stolen, it can take just minutes for the thief to wipe the device clean and ready the device for resale. Recovery of the mobile device can be very difficult.
Therefore, there is a need to provide systems and techniques to discourage mobile device theft.